Rosalind (Earth-12591)
, ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12591 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Marraffino; Mirco Pierfederici | First = Marvel Zombies Destroy! Vol 1 2 | Last = Marvel Zombies Destroy! Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The Riveter was a member of the Suffragists, the last remaining resistance to the Nazi zombie regime on Earth-12591. The Suffragists rescued the Ducky Dozen of Earth-616 from the zombified members of the Invaders, with the Riveter bashing in the Human Torch's head, destroying him. The Dozen had travelled to their world to stop the Nazi zombies from spreading their infection all over the Multiverse. To this end, the Suffragists took the Dozen back to their headquarters where they were introduced to Zephyr Zog, a Nazi scientist who wished to stop the zombie infection from spreading any further. The Suffragists accompanied Zog and the Dozen on their mission to wipe out the zombie threat. The group travelled towards the inner sanctum of the Nazi zombie forces aboard Zog's personal train. During the journey the Riveter attempted to comfort Taxi Taylor who felt guilty over the death of the Red Raven who died saving Taylor's life from the zombified Invaders. While aboard the train, the group was attacked by a number of zombified Asgardian Valkyries who were searching for Loki who had secretly stowed away on the train. When she saw that Columbia had been bitten by a zombie, the Riveter attempted to keep her from taking her own life, saying that there could possibly be a cure in the Nazi base. Columbia, however, rather preferred the prospects of dying a human than living as a zombie. Later, after the group had reached the Nazis' secret base, the surviving group members had been surrounded by zombies with no visible means of escape. In a selfless act of self-sacrifice, the Eternal Brain told the Riveter to smash the glass casing surrounding his brain. The Riveter complied, not fully understanding what it was that the Brain was asking her to do. Once the casing was smashed, the Brain's brain grew to tremendous proportions, sending the zombies into a feeding frenzy and giving the heroes a chance to escape. The Riveter and the other remaining heroes ran into the Red Skull's personal commercial-sized refrigerator which contained the remains of Captain America's body. Taxi Taylor was able to use the fridge as a vehicle to channel her powers and sent the group back to The Hollow, A.R.M.O.R.'s top-secret headquarters. Taylor promised the Riveter a brand new start on a world free from zombies, though unbeknownst to everyone, Captain America's corpse opened its eyes, meaning that the zombie infection could potentially have been brought back to Earth-616. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * The Riveter appears to have a number of screwdrivers, wrenches, and other tools all over her person. She also wears a protective welder mask as part of her costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = * The Riveter's main weapon of choice is a large wrench. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616